Quinn Fabray
“Lucy” Quinn Fabray is a student at William McKinley High School and a member of New Directions. She is also the former head of The Cheerios. Quinn initially joined the glee club as a spy for Sue Sylvester but eventually grew to accept it's members as her family (particularly during her difficult unplanned pregnancy). Quinn has had major romances with Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans. Quinn is portrayed by Dianna Agron (Pilot) and Avery Phillips during a hallucination (The Substitute). About Prior to transferring to McKinley before the series began, Quinn went by the name of Lucy and was an overweight and unnatractive student who was bullied terribley. Quinn later lost the weight, dyed her hair blonde and received a nose job and arrived at McKingley as a beautiful and vicious cheerleader desperate to be popular. Quinn was the president of The Celibacy Club but nonetheless had sex with Noah Puckerman and became pregnant with his child. Quinn however, told her then boyfriend Finn Hudson that the baby was his and began a year of lies and deceit to all she loved. Quinn was kicked out of The Cheerios and out of her house due to her pregnancy. After giving birth to a daughter Quinn gave her up for adoption and started a new year at McKingley desperate to become popular once more. Quinn's desperations become more clear in her second year of New Directions as she once again cheated on her boyfriend and ambitiously campaigned for Prom Queen, which she lost, furthuring her deep feelings of insecurity and rejection. Character Bio Season One For an episode-by-episode recount of Season One for Quinn, click here Quinn, captain of The Cheerios and president of The Celibacy Club joins New Directions in order to keep an eye on her boyfriend Finn Hudson and her enemy Rachel Berry. Coach Sue Sylvester assigns Quinn the job of being her spy, a job which she happily accepts. Along with her two friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, Quinn works to destroy the glee club from within. Quin later discovers that she is pregnant to Finn's best friend Noah Puckerman but lies to everyone about the true father in order to save her reputation and relationship. Terri Shuester offers Quinn her services as a mother for after the baby is born and Quinn soon decides to give the baby to Terri after the birth. Both Quinn and Finn work to keep the pregnancy a secret from the school and their parents but eventually word gets out and Quinn is kicked off of the Cheerios. Quinn remains true to her story of Finn being the father of her child and also keeps a strong dislike for Rachel as she continues to fight for Finn's affections. Finn later joins Quinn's family for dinner and sings “You're Having My Baby” to her, which reveals the truth to her mother and father. Quinn is then kicked out of her home and moves in with Finn. Throughout her pregnancy Quinn maintains a connection with Puck who continuously states his desire to be involved with the baby. Quinn eventually babysits with Puck and together the two prove to themselves that they are capable of parenting, however, Puck is unable to remain faithful to Quinn and she reaffirms her decision to give her baby away. After Puck revealed the truth to Mercedes Jones, she begins to tell the rest of New Directions, apart from Rachel and Finn. Rachel however, later guesses the truth and tells Finn who, broken hearted, breaks up with Quinn right before Sectionals. After winning Sectionals Quinn starts a sort of relationship with Puck after moving in with him. She decides to stay nonchalent to his cheating and later forms a friendship with Mercedes. As the due date edges closer, Quinn agrees to allow Puck to be present at the birth. Mercedes offers Quinn a place to stay with her, which Quinn accepts. At Regionals, Quinn reconnects with her mother after she seperates from her father and immedietly goes into labor. Judy, the members of New Directions and Mr. Shue accompany Quinn to the hospital with only Rachel remaining behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform. Quinn asks for her mother, Puck and Mercedes to be with her and eventually gives birth to a baby girl, Beth. Quinn and Puck both agree to give her away to Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's biological mother, as they are not ready to be parents. Quinn then finishes the year having mended her friendship with Finn and having an unquestionable connection to Puck. Season Two For an episode-by-episode recount of Season Two for Quinn, click here Quinn returns to school the following year and rejoins The Cheerios, becoming Captain again. Quinn starts the year out having a physical confrontation with Santana Lopez and having ended her relationship with Puck, although her feelings seem to remain. Quinn later meets Sam Evans after he joins New Directions and is slushied in the hall by Azimio and Karofsky. Quinn helps Sam clean himself and the two partner together for the Duet Competition. Together, the pair performs “Lucky” and take first place from Rachel and Finn. They then begin to date. Quinn and Sam's relationship remains strong and Quinn eventually agrees to where the promise ring Sam gets for her as a sign of their love for eachother. They are chosen to lead a duet at Sectionals and choose to perform “(I've Had) The Time Of My Life.” New Directions ties with The Warblers. Quinn soon chooses to quit the Cheerios once and for all and kisses Finn. She then begins to cheat on Sam with Finn and is eventually caught out by Santana, who convinces Sam to dump her. Quinn spends the remainder of her time planning to become Prom Queen alongside Finn as King. She rejoins The Celibacy Club and forms a brief friendship with Rachel. The school soon discovers that Quinn used to be overweight and unnatractive and her self-esteem is crushed before being rebuilt by Finn and Lauren Zizes. Quinn also rebuilds her friendship with Sam and is devestated to learn that she has lost the race to become Prom Queen. Quinn slaps Rachel in the bathroom before quickly apologizing and is later dumped by Finn who admits he is still in love with Rachel. Quinn promises revenge and, while in New York, almost deliberately throws the competition for everyone. Santana and Brittany then calm her down and give her a haircut. Quinn is later seen in a much more positive mood to her previous attitude and is shown welcoming both Finn and Rachel into the choir room. Relationships Fuinn Quinn starts the series in a relationship with Finn Hudson and soon falls pregnant with another man's baby. Nonetheless after a few lies Quinn remains in a relationship with Finn throughout most of the first season. Quinn repeatedly states her love for Finn but the two officially break up after Finn discovers the truth about Quinn's pregnancy. However, in Season Two after Finn convinces Quinn to quit The Cheerios, they rekindle their past relationship and continue to see eachother in secret as Quinn is currently dating Sam Evans. Sam later dumps Quinn and so she officially gets back together with Finn and comeptes for Prom King and Queen with him. Quinn appears to be purely using Finn however later reveals that she does have genuine feelings for him and is devestated when he once again dumps her for Rachel. Quick Quinn has sex with Noah Puckerman prior to starting the series and falls pregnant with his child. Quinn refuses to admit their encounter even happened and states that Finn is the father of her child. Quinn and Puck continue to flirt with eachother up until the truth of Quinn and Puck's relationship is revealed. They then attempt a more serious relationship but are unable to make it work, despite both caring for eachother deeply. After the birth of Beth, Puck reveals that he loves Quinn but the two break up over the summer. Quam Quinn and Sam Evans begin dating early in Season Two and are referred to by their classmates as “Ken and Barbie.” The two show deep feelings for eachother and remain together for quite a while. Quinn however, eventually cheats on Sam with Finn and he breaks up with her, ending their relationship. They later form a close friendship as Quinn lends her hand to spending time with Sam's sister while his family is having a hard time. Performances For a complete list of Quinn performances for Season One, click here. For a complete list of Quinn performances for Season Two, click here. Category:Singers Category:New Directions Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sam Evans Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel Berry Category:The Cheerios Category:The Celibacy Club Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School